Wedding Feelings
by cornholio4
Summary: The story of the wedding of Ash and May, as well as several Pokemon that Ash helped in his journeys that were in attendance. Advanceshipping Oneshot.


**Okay this Advanceshipper and Pokemon Ranger is back (sorry, just that I recently got the original Pokemon Ranger game on the DS) with this oneshot I wanted to do. Okay I will admit that I have not seen Temple of the Sea but I have seen a lot of fanfiction and fanart of it (along with reading about it online) so I wanted to include Manaphy in this (I especially like the Advanceshipping ones where Manaphy sees Ash as his dad). Since there are a lot of Pokemon movies and I have not seen most of them (okay to be more exact I have seen only a few of them myself). I discovered in a chapter of a story called Betrayal Brings out the Best of Us (kind of mixed about the Betrayal genre of Pokemon stories) where Ash meets the Swords again which is part inspiration of this story as well as a comment Deviantart user AdvanceArcy made on a picture of Ash and May in their Wallace Cup attire looked like they getting married.**

In the Kanto Region, to be more specific in a section of Pallet Town outside of the home of the Ketchum Family things were being prepared for a wedding that would be taking place there. To be more exact the wedding of now famous Pokemon Trainer native to the town that the wedding was taking place in Ash Ketchum and the coordinator nicknamed 'the Princess of Hoenn' May Maple. One of Ash's travelling companions of the past and Pokemon connoisseur Cilan was by the gate greeting the guests. "Come right in and take your seat." Cilan said letting in another of the invited guests but this one was one of Ash's old rivals Trip.

Cilan silently laughed to himself as he saw a Zoroark and her Zorua son walking up to the gate, Zoroark gave two invitations that she was holding in her claws to Cilan who began checking them. "Yes, in you go and Mr Mime will direct you to your seat." Cilan said allowing them through the gate, as it turned out when they were getting Ash and May's wedding together Arceus himself apparently came to them and offered to make it so that all the Legendary and other Pokemon that Ash helped could attend and even gave them portals to Pallet Town so they could come when the date came, Cilan was glad that he was told beforehand otherwise he would have been very confused at the sight of Jirachi and Mew coming towards the house.

"Mima, I wonder exactly what Ash Ketchum and his wife would be doing after their wedding." Zorua asked as when they got their invitations Zoroark had to explain to her young one the concept of two humans wanting to form a bond that they will spend the rest of their lives with. Zoroark smiled at her son while they came across the Mr Mime that belonged to Ash's mom Delila Ketchum who then led the two Pokemon to the section of the set up where the Pokemon would be seeing. Zoroark and Zorua felt a bit honoured at even being able to see Arceus when they spotted him where he was sitting with the spirit of a Lucario that Ash once came across as well as Latias. They spotted the Meowth of Team Rocket (who they had a made a truce with to allow them to attend) sitting with the Pokemon of both Ash and May (where he got into an argument with May's Blaizken).

Mr Mime led them to a spot where they would be sitting with Manaphy (who was wearing a bowtie), and the Pokemon group known as the Swords of Justice (Keldeo, Cobalion and Virizion). "Nice to see you, are you here for the wedding of mama and papa." Said the Manaphy who was pretty much adopted by May and would later return to her once Arceus helped him make sure the Temple of the Sea would be safe and would pretty much also see Ash as his father. May had told him that the two of them marrying would mean that Ash would officially become his dad which Manaphy was all for.

"No little one, I don't think he meant it biologically." Zoroark said shaking her head when she saw the confused look on Zorua's face, possibly him trying to imagine two humans giving birth to a Pokemon and then his face went back to normal. Keldeo told him about how Ash helped him after he made the mistake of challenging Kyurem before he was officially apart of the Swords of Justice, Manaphy told of how May helped raise him and Zoroark explained how Ash helped them reunite with eachother when they were separated thanks to the plans of an evil man called Kodai. Soon they quietened down as the ceremony was starting.

Ash Ketchum in a suit and hat similar to his attire from the Wallace Cup was standing with his best man Brock and best Pokemon Pikachu (with best Pokemon usually being filled by the groom's most trusted and loyal Pokemon) watched the crowd and spotted his mother Delila struggling to hold back tears while sitting next to Professor Gary Oak. There were plenty of his old travelling companions like Misty, Dawn, May's brother Max who after his ceremony would be his brother in law, his future mother in law Caroline, Iris, Cilan and Tracy in the crowd as well as past rivals like Trip and Gary Oak. He even spotted Jessie and James sitting together in the crowd next to May's old rival Drew and Ash gave a wave to the Pokemon who were in the crowd.

Ash watched as the music played and his beautiful bride May in her wedding dress which was made to resemble her attire from the Wallace Cup and she was being led there by her father Norman who had happily took a break from managing the Petalburg City Gym to be here. On their wedding attires they were both wearing their halves of the Ribbon that they had both won and decided to share.

Manaphy was overcome with joy as the minister asked them if they wanted to take the other as their wife and husband and they 'I do' that they used to respond. Zorua was looking at Delila confused as to why she was crying as Ash and May were being pronounced man and wife but supposed she was so happy she would be crying. "If I ever get a Pokemon girl to spend my life with and we decide to have a ceremony, would you cry too Mima?" Zorua asked and though Zoroark was taken aback by the question but she eventually nodded a little.

At the after party of the wedding May and Ahs were ready when Manaphy ran up to them and scooped him up in their arms, "Looks like we are officially a family: Ash, May and Manaphy Ketchum." May laughed as they returned the hug that Manaphy was giving them. Soon more of the guests came to congratulate them. "Maybe we can arrange a play date between Manaphy and my little Zorua." Zoroark told them using the mental link that Arceus and Mew together established to allow the human and Pokemon guests to communicate with eachother.

"If you want I will be happy to be the bodyguard of any children that you might have." Keldeo said striking a guard pose which caused the other Swords of Justice to laugh out loud. "Sure met a lot of Pokemon and if I meet anymore on any future travels I might have, I want my beautiful bride by my side." Ash said turning to May thinking of all the Pokemon that were in attendance, many of which were Legendaries that he ended up helping.

"Any adventure we may have we do it together." May said as they embraced eachother in a kiss.


End file.
